


Coming Home

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [20]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Will has been away serving in the military and comes home to surprise Nico. Shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	Coming Home

"I miss you" Nico whispered, staring longingly at Will through the phone screen. Two years. Two years since Will had gone to serve as a medic in some country in Asia (it seemed to change every week). Will was still there for him, though, calling every night and texting every morning. 

"I miss you too, so much." Will replied, wishing that he could hold Nico and hug him and kiss him and- he was interrupted by the sound of hollering men making their way into the quarters, "Shit, I gotta go, I love you. I'll talk to you tomorrow" Will rushed out, waiting to see the little heart Nico made with his hands before hanging up the phone. 

"Oohh Willy was callin' his girl again~" 

Will just scoffed, locking his phone and setting it aside, "Shove it, Matt" he said lowly, pointedly avoiding everyone's eyes. 

"Awh, c'mon, when are you gonna let us talk to her~? I promise we'll be nice~" Matthew cooed, tossing his bag on to his bed. "I'll even keep Garret out of the room"

"You're not meeting her. Nor will you see her ever because you would probably end up trying to get in her pants" Will said with a private little smile. If only they knew. 

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it before. Say hi to her for me when you're home next week"

Will bit his lip, nodding, "It's gonna be one hell of a surprise" he said softly, a bright smile on his face. He hadn't told Nico when he would be back. Two years without seeing each other in person, and Will would be home in a week. 

That week crawled by, nobody went easy on him just because it was his last week, in fact, they worked him harder, working shifts in the medical tent along with attending the dumb training games with the others. He was bone tired by the time he was boarding his plane, clad in his signature Navy uniform. 

He got lots of comments and stares and even dirty looks (that was probably because of the rainbow pin he had fished out of his bag, finally ready to be himself now that he wasn't at risk of losing his position.) The plane ride was short, too, because he slept through all for it, one of the flight attendants having to wake him up once their plane landed in New York.

Hazel greeted him with a tight hug and tears, telling him that he was cruel not to tell Nico that he was coming, but he was at the restaurant they had planned anyways. "Gods I love you, Hazel, do you have the uh- you know"

Hazel only smiled and pulled out a small box, showing it to Will, "It came out perfect" she said happily, showing the ring that Will had ordered, four black diamonds with a real one in the center making a flower-looking pattern. 

His gut twisted at the sight, "Holy shit, it's perfect" he whispered, taking the box and shoving it in his pocket, "Thank gods for you" he whispered, hugging Hazel tight. 

"I'm recording the whole thing" Hazel informed, showing Will the video that was recording on her phone, starting when he walked out of the plane. "And it's going to be perfect and if you're not both crying, we're redoing it."

Will just laughed through his nerves, "Okay, okay, okay, hurry up and let's get there, I want to see him." he said, pushing Hazel out the door, "Let's get married" he said to the camera, letting out a strained laugh. 

The drive was both long and way too short. It was only 10 minutes that Will had to go over his speech over and over in his head. He didn't know what to do aside from walk in when they got to the restaurant. 

Hazel had texted Nico that she was there, and Nico was obviously expecting her. Not Will. 

So when Will walked over and casually slid into the booth next to Nico, people were staring. "Hey hunny" he mused, biting his lip and just returning Nico's frozen stare. 

Poor Nico was just trying to not seem lonely and keep himself occupied while he waited for his sister. His boyfriend who he hadn't seen in 2 years was definitely not his sister. He froze up, staring at the Navy blue camo in disbelief, "Will?" he croaked, his voice shaky. As soon as his mind finally caught up with what was happening, he threw himself at Will, laughing and crying and laughing some more, gently hitting his shoulder. "You said-" he cut himself with another little sob, "another month, you dirty _liar_ "

Will only laughed, smiling against Nico's neck, "Fuck, I missed you so much" he whispered, clutching tight to Nico's shirt, hauling him up into his arms, "I love you so much."

Will loved the way that Nico quietly cursed him out, yelling at him for the surprise, no matter how much he loved this. "Okay, okay, down" he said, sniffling quietly, sighing softly when Will let him down.

Will let Nico go back to the booth, but not before cupping his cheeks and kissing him firmly. "I really, really love you" he mumbled, guiding Nico back to the booth. "Okay, Hazel, stop recording now and leave" Will said with a little grin, sliding into the booth across from Nico. The two held hands over the table, even when Nico yelled at his sister for not telling him. She only smiled and chose a table a little ways away, letting the two have their alone time. 

They talked and talked and laughed and ate their food and just based in each other's presence. "Gods, I love you" Nico whispered at one point, making Nico bite his lip and fold his napkin. 

"Glad you think so" he said softly, sliding out of the booth after sending Hazel a pointed look. He hushed Nico's questions with a little kiss, stepping back and lowering onto one knee, "Nico, love" he started, digging in his pocket for the ring. 

Nico was covering his mouth, scooting over so he was in front of Will, fresh tears flowing from his eyes, " _Will_ " he whined, "You're so fucking cliche" he whispered, giggling to himself

Will just shook his head, "Shut up, I'm proposing-" Will protested, taking one of Nico's hands. "I really love you. I know it's been forever since we've seen each other, but I wanted to do this years ago. I hate leaving you and pretending like you're a woman. I don't want to do it anymore. I'm requesting a discharge and I'm gonna stay with you, Nico. I'm not leaving anymore, never again. I love you, I have for years. I want to love you forever. Can we try forever?" he asked quietly, gently running his thumb over the back of Nico's hand and opening the box.

Nico took a moment to make sure that Will was done and that the thing in the box was real before nodding quickly, " _Yes._ Yes, oh fuck, yes!" Nico pulled Will up, still mumbling yes, over and over as they kissed. The ring on his finger felt nice. It wasn't too sparkly, so it would fit in with his normal jewelry and aesthetic, and Nico knew he was going to cry again. "Fiancé" he mumbled to himself, "Holy shit, I'm gonna get married..." he was giggling now, hugging Will and settling in his lap. 

They were disgustingly sweet with each other for the rest of the night, with Nico in Will's lap and holding hands on their way home. They spent the night touching and cuddling, not getting much sleep at all. 

"We're you being serious? About getting a discharge? You know you don't have to" Nico whispered, twisting his fingers through Will's hair, still wet from their shower, "I know you love what you do..."

Will only smiled, soothing Nico's furrowed brow with a gentle kiss, "I can always work at a real hospital or clinic. I don't like being away from you for so long, and I especially don't like having to hide. I love you, and I want every body to know that"

Nico grinned brightly, rolling over to kiss Will lovingly, "I love you" he mumbled, kissing him again. Before they could get too into it, though, Will pulled away, complaining about just showering. 

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. Just hold me, please" 

Will sighed happily, "Okay, I call big spoon" he said with a little grin, snuggling up to Nico's back, his arms wrapped securely around his waist, "I love you, sunshine"

Nico responded with a tired little grunt, just snuggling closer to Will, too sleepy to respond. It had been forever since he had been held by Will, and he wanted to enjoy this moment, content and still slightly loopy from Will's touches earlier. 

They fell asleep cuddling, content to finally be together once again. 

\----

Will was back in his cammies, but this time, Nico was with him. They were with Will's old platoon to witness his discharge. 

It wasn't anything too fancy, just the men and a few higher-ups granting Will with a flag and a medal to thank him for his service. 

Once the ceremony was over, Will's old legion urged him to go out with them, despite the fact that they weren't supposed to go out in uniform, they didn't really care. A ew extras joined them, mainly the girlfriends or wives of the others. "Willy! Where's your girl!" Matthew called, a girl perched in his own lap. 

"My fiancée?" he asked, biting his lip, "Getting something from the car" he said softly, sitting at the last open spot at the table. There was no getting around coming out to the guys, now. 

Matthew only smiled, "You finally proposed to her, eh?" he teased, smiling. "I'm proud of you 

Will smiled sadly, "Yeah... I wouldn't be so sure about that-" he mumbled, flashing a small smile at the nearing form of Nico. He opened his arms, "Hey babe" he mumbled shyly, pressing a gentle kiss to Nico's lips, "Did you find your keys?" he asked, dragging his fiancée into his lap. 

Matthew was frozen off to the side as Nico smiled and nodded, holding up the keychain and jingling the keys, "They were in the door" he mumbled in response, trying his best to act casual. 

Will just smiled at Nico for a moment, before remembering that there were people, turning to look at his old mates. "So... uh... Yeah." he said, very eloquent. 

Matthew was the first to unfreeze, his gaze softening, "Willy- Why didn't you tell us" he asked, his own arms wrapping around his wife's waist, "C'mon, you know better than to pretend you've got a girlfriend for five years, Will."

Will looked down, "Didn't want to get forced out" he mumbled, "You know how lieutenant is" he mumbled, threading his fingers with Nico

"Will, we wouldn't have told on you."

"I was _scared_ , Matt. I didn't want to leave you guys, and I didn't want anything to happen to me and Nico and-"

Nico gave Will's hand a little squeeze, trying to calm him down, "It's okay, We're okay." Nico whispered in Will's ear, tracing little patterns on Will's wrist. 

"I'm alright" Will reassured, pressing a soft kiss to Nico's temple, "This is just a big deal to me" he mumbled. "But okay, Matt. I'm sorry for not telling you before, but you know now."

Matt only nodded, and went back to eating, "At least introduce us?" He asked with a grin, turning back to Nico, who was suddenly shy. 

"Uh... 'm Nico" he muttered, biting his lip. He felt suddenly insecure now that a bunch of large men were all staring at him. For real, they were all twice his size. Even Will was tiny compared to most of them. 

Even with everyone introducing themselves more than once, the only name Nico remembered by the time they were going home was Matt's. It didn't matter anymore, because him and Will set the flag and the medal on a shelf in their cozy living room and then curled up with some take-out and watched a movie on the couch. They were so happy just to have each other again without distraction. 

Everything was going to get so much better from here. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this idea... Mucho yes
> 
> Comment any requests!


End file.
